Anything for you
by AmberLynx
Summary: Ichigo frowned at the restricted gentleness in blue-haired man's movements, feeling how tense he was. "It's not the real you, is it?" he asked quietly, looking inside  the other's eyes. "Show me. I won't tell anyone." Not everything is as it seems.


**Warning: Violence, yaoi, RAPE, definitely not consensual! Don't like don't read. **

**Anything for you**

„You're here for the first time?" a black-haired male asked another one, with bright orange hair, who was leaning against the brick wall near the dark alley that was full of moans and barely kept down screams. He looked barely over twenty, the fidgeting and nervousness showing in his eyes making him seem even younger. Long fingers played with the hem of his simple, black wife-beater, then rested on his hip, wrapped tightly in a skin-tight blue jeans.

"Is it that obvious?" chocolate eyes darted around the street while his hand ran through the short orange spikes. The black haired man laughed loudly, causing a few people turn around and stare, the feathers attached to his brow and those around his neck shaking slightly.

"Quite!" he said, putting his hand on orange-head's shoulder. "But worry not, Yumichika is here to help you!"

"Yumichika-san…"

"Call me Yumi-senpai!" the man chuckled, stepping closer. "I can find you a first client, you know? A beautifully gentle man, for firsts, hmh?"

"Yumi…-san, I think I'll manage somehow." Orange-head sweat-dropped, putting some distance between them. "I'll manage. And my name's Ichigo."

"You're cute, I'm sure you'll find a john sooner or later." Yumichika mused, sighing and resting his back against the wall next to Ichigo. "It's good that it's summer. It gets terribly cold here in winter though."

"I don't plan on staying here that long."

"Nobody does."

They stared at each other until Ichigo finally looked down at his watch and sighed. Chocolate eyes darted around the street, taking in other prostitutes, and showing how uncomfortable he felt. Then a nice, expensive looking car pulled up at the sidewalk next to them. As the window was slowly opening, Yumichika winked at him.

"Watch and learn." He whispered into the other's ear, as he pushed himself off the wall and in the direction of the car. He rested his left elbow against it and leaned down, flirting with the driver. Ichigo's breath caught in his throat and his heart started to beat furiously as he saw the man. He had short, deeply blue hair and piercing eyes of the same color. He grinned at Yumichika, but then looked past him at Ichigo, who stood there frozen by the confused look he was given. Black-haired man followed blue eyes and looked at Ichigo and then back at his supposed client. His shoulders slumped slightly when the man in the car motioned at the orange-head, who slowly, as if in daze walked up to the car. Commanding eyes looked at him and without a word he knew he was to get inside.

"Be careful with him, Ichigo. He pays a lot, but there's a catch." Yumichika whispered into his ear, moving past him back to his place. "He's mostly rough – such an unbeautiful treatment if you ask me. If you don't want to, he'll probably understand."

"I'll be fine."

"I'll be here if you need me!" Yumichika called to Ichigo, who was getting inside the car at the moment. He never got an answer as the man sped down the road, leaving the black tires marks on the asphalt.

Ichigo looked closely at the man who was to be his first client ever. At least it wasn't some old and fat perverted business man with troubles in the family – he was glad that nobody like that came on him during that short span of time he spent on the street.

_But he kinda looked troubled right now._

Man opened his mouth to speak as they stopped at the red light, but Ichigo beat him to it.

"What's your name, Sir?" He asked politely, turning so his back rested against the closed door. Their eyes locked – the man's wide and confused, met the strangely calm chocolate ones. "I'd like to know the name of a man who's gonna be my first."

"Your first?" his voice was slightly weak when they started moving again. He lead the car towards the more secluded area of the woods surrounding the city's northern side. "Are you ki…?"

"I've never was paid for sex. C'mon, tell me your name, handsome?" his voice dropped and became low and honey coated. He watched the man lick his lips unconsciously and grip the wheel tighter.

"It's- it's Grimmjow." He finally barked out. He looked like he felt stupid for whatever reason. "Normally, they don't ask for names, you know …"

"Whores? I'm new to it, I've just told you." Ichigo chuckled, watching the bushes around as they stopped in the middle of nowhere. "So, how do you like it?" he whispered, leaning closer to the blue-haired man, resting his hand on Grimmjow's thigh, trying hard not to fal and make a fool out of himself. Soft lips grazed over blue-haired man's neck and he sighed, his hand gripping Ichigo's shoulder.

"Ok, what the hell is this about?" Grimmjow growled, trying to push him away.

"You know damn well what this is about. I'm yours to do whatever you'll want to do for next dunno, hour? Maybe two if you can afford me?"

Grimmjow, gritted his teeth harshly, feeling Ichigo's hand on his chest. Then he gave up and wrapped his arms around the smaller form and pulled the orange-head closer.

Ichigo frowned at the restricted gentleness in blue-haired man's movements, feeling how tense he was. "It's not the real you, is it?" he asked quietly, looking inside the other's eyes. "Show me. I won't tell anyone, please Grimmjow-san."

"I had a reason to-"

"Shhh. Grimmjow-san."

"It'll be rough. Very rough."

"Whatever. I don't care."

"Then outta the fuckin' car!" the man yelled, and Ichigo complied, shaking a bit, standing there in the light of reflectors. "What the fuck you're staring at me for, undress!" Grimmjow growled, sitting on the mask and enjoying the show, barking out the order of undressing.

The smaller man's eyes were wide and trained on the ground, as he slowly pulled the wife-beater up and over his head and threw it to the side, exposing a hard, well toned chest marred only by one, vertically running scar. Then he popped the button of his jeans open and slid them off, along with his shoes and socks, after having been given the most frightening glare in his life. His hands started to shake by the time they reached his boxers and he slowly pulled them off, giving the man now full view on his naked body.

He stood there like the deer caught in the headlights, till the man walked up to him and roughly pushed him on the ground. "Kneel down and don't say anything." He pulled his zipper down, exposing his half-hard member. "What are you waiting for? Suck!"

Ichigo without a word gripped the length gently and brought his tongue down on the head, trying not to grimace at the taste. He hated, God, he loathed giving blow-jobs even when he was dating, thinking it was plainly disgusting, but he knew that this man would see red if he didn't do what he wanted. Closing his eyes, he wrapped his lips around the head and sucked lightly, feeling it harden in under his tongue, almost biting down at the harsh tug at his orange hair. He decided to ignore it and tried to put as much of the length inside his mouth, but started chocking, so he pulled back.

"What do you think you're doing, bitch?" Ichigo flinched at this, trying to scoot away, but was pulled back onto man's cock. "Fuck! You goddamn … ah!" His eyes widened as Grimmjow thrust wildly, chocking him on his length. He tried to scream, but the man prevented him from doing so. The light was blinding him, setting his brain into panic mode. Suddenly, he was pulled of the organ and held in place by the tight grip on his hair. He heard the man groan and felt something sticky hit his face, making a bile, which he swallowed with great effort, slide up his throat.

He opened his eyes and saw a blurry figure standing above him, grinning sadistically. "Good boy." The man petted his head like he was a dog, then gripped his chin gently, lifting his face upwards. "Now, onto the real fun, huh?"

Ichigo felt fear as the other caressed his cheek with his thumb, smearing cum all over it, and retreated his hand only to smack it harshly against it, leaving a stingy, red print of his fingers on the soft skin and sending Ichigo face-first into the ground.

Orange-head gathered himself slowly. Grimmjow's eyes showed concern, clouded by lust. He was hesitating, so Ichigo taunted: "That's all you're up to? I blow you once and you're all spent?"

This time he braced himself for a kick that landed on his side. He rolled back to the ground, an arm wrapping protectively over his stomach.

"You good for nothing slut!" Grimmjow growled, grabbing his arm and twisting it, yet again showing Ichigo into the dirt. "I'll show you just how long I can go!" he added, tightening his hold. He let go and backed a bit only to flip the one under him onto his back. He grinned at the frightened expression, his lust finally taking over his mind.

Ichigo struggled, but the weight against him was too great for him to move in any way. The older man was stronger than him, but nevertheless he fought when he felt Grimmjow grip his delicate throat and squeeze, licking up his cheek. "Oh yeah, struggle! Fight - ah! Fight goddammit!" blue haired man moaned, rubbing his again rock hard member against the sensitive skin on Ichigo's ass.

Orange-head's eyes widened and he started to scratch the other's forearms, trying to get free. He could breathe, but the grip was causing an unnecessary panic in him. Then he froze, feeling Grimmjow reach in between them and grab his own cock, aligning it with Ichigo's entrance.

"N-no… No, please!" Ichigo finally pleaded, kicking and clawing like an animal. "Not like this, please. PLEASE!" he yelled, knowing nobody would help him.

"You little whore, I told ya to keep qui - fuck!" Somehow orange-head managed to knee the other in the groin and crawl from under his _client._ He didn't go far, as Grimmjow grabbed his ankle and dragged him back. "That's it!" he yelled, gripping smaller man's hair and yanking his head up, again blinding him with headlights. "I'll fuckin' kill ya!"

"Please…! Don't-!" he wasn't able to end as the agonizing pain shoot through him. He only managed a strangled howl when the bigger man entered him brutally, tears falling down his cheeks. Grimmjow only grinned sadistically and smacked Ichigo's hip harshly, grabbing it after and leaving bruises all over the skin.

"That's it… That's IT, you fuckin' slut!" he yelled right into orange-head's ear. He started moving, causing screams and pleads flow from the smaller one, enhancing his excitement. "Scream for me, scream my name…" Grimmjow whispered, then bit into Ichigo's shoulder and gnawed on the flesh, moaning at the blood that trickled down his chin as he retreated, stopping buried deeply into the body beneath him to admire the wound.

Hands slid slowly down orange-haired man's sides, terrifyingly gentle, making a huge contrast with the throb in his ass. He sobbed quietly as the man slid out and rolled him back onto his back. Grass left dark smudges on his chest, which raised and fell heavily with each shallow breath he took in and out. Brown orbs filled with despair locked on his rapist face, on his bright grin and sadistic gleam in his blue eyes. "Aww, just look at ya, sweetie! All those tears and dirt and blood makes you look so beautiful! Even my junk…" he whispered, making Ichigo sob harder and give a chocked cry of pain as Grimmjow entered again, forcefully prying orange's legs apart, without effort stopping any fight that the red-head put up, and started moving again. "You're even not hard! Am I not good enough for ya?"

Blood that seeped out of his broken body felt strangely warm and sticky as it trickled down his thighs and smeared on his ass cheeks and on Grimmjow's pants. He focused on that feeling as his body went limp. Slowly he numbed everything out, blue-haired man's grunts and moans and the agonizing pain slowly faded, leaving only the feeling of gentle, slow movement of that wet liquid on his skin.

Ichigo only registered the peace quickening and getting erratic and unsteady. The grip on his neck returned, this time forceful enough to suffocate him, bringing him back to the reality. All the pain came back doubled and he gasped for air, scratching weakly at Grimmjow's forearms.

"Fuck!" he growled, squeezing even harder. The sight of those beautiful brown eyes slowly dulling and losing awareness finally pushed him over the edge, and he came with a howl that from a far could have been mistaken for an animal's.

Gasping, he released the red-head's throat and pulled out as quickly as he could, gathering him quickly into his arms. Ichigo didn't protest, still in shock, but soon enough he pushed on man's chest and crawled away, trying to cover himself as well as he could with only his hands.

"Ichigo…" Grimmjow whispered, reaching out with his arm only to retreat it as the red-head scooted even further away. The soft buzz of the car's engine was heard, amongst Ichigo's small gasps.

"For that…?" Ichigo said, his voice shaking a bit. "You were sneaking out every month only to hurt somebody like that? You fuckin' paid to rape them, Grimmjow! You fuckin' played along… how the fuck could you play along like that…? Answer me goddammit! ANSWER ME!" He screamed, resting his hands against the grass, where red stains could be seen in the bright headlights.

"I tried to hold back… " Grimmjow started, but shook his head. "I didn't want to hurt you. I-I feel this… this _urge_ to just go and…"

"For how long?" Ichigo asked, hesitantly getting closer on his knees. "Since when, Grimmjow?"

"I've always been like that." He whispered, feeling sick when he looked closer at Ichigo's appearance. He had dirt and sperm on his face and blood all over his tights. He reached out again to touch the soft skin of the other's neck and caress gently. Ichigo flinched, but didn't move an inch backwards and instead got closer and hugged Grimmjow, his hand automatically following the small, gold chain and feeling around for the ring that he knew was hanging on it. "I've been going to different doctors, I've never told you 'coz of what I was in asylum for a year, but I still…"

"Hush." Orange-head coed softly. "I don't mind…"

"Are ya outta your mind? I just… I just raped you for God's sake! Ichigo, it wasn't consensual, I know it because it felt-" he bit his tongue, looking on the ground in shame.

"Felt good? Has it felt better with those whores or with me? Grimmjow?" the silence was his answer, so he continued. "You never take it off, do you?" he pulled the chain a bit, gripping the gold ring delicately. "Your wedding ring. Mine's in the pocket somewhere in my pants."

Grimmjow buried his face in his lover's neck, inhaling deeply. "I love you. I love you so much, just please don't go away. I can't live without you, I'll never do something like this again, I beg you-"

"Grimm." Ichigo gripped man's shirt tighter, pulling him closer. "Again, in four months."

"What?"

"We'll do it again in next four months. I'm going to heal, and you-"

"I can't Ichigo! We can't! just look at you!"

"I love you." Ichigo said, kissing the other's cheek lightly. "And I'll do anything it takes to keep you. Anything that will keep you from whores and that district. Anything for you."

~X~

Yumichika saw it in Ichigo's eyes. The tiredness and hurt in his eyes, emotions slowly eating him alive. After their first encounter, he didn't hear from the other for quite a long time, making the black-haired man feel nervous. He knew first-hand how rough the blue-haired man could be.

But then Ichigo came again, after four months, this time a little less hesitant and nervous than before. He greeted Yumichika and ignored all of his questions. Then, ten o'clock sharp, a familiar car pulled up next to them. Window opened and showed the same blue-haired man, looking strangely sick. Yumichika had been just about to walk up to it, but Ichigo beat him to it, smiling weakly.

The whole ordeal repeated four months later, and then again four months later. Now Ichigo supported a nasty scar on his shoulder, and permanently limped a bit, his right knee having been broken quite badly. It hurt to see how he was slowly dying inside.

"He'll kill you, Ichigo." Yumichika would repeat to him every time he saw him. "Eventually he'll lose it and kill you!"

"He won't." Ichigo would smile softly. "He won't 'coz he loves me. He won't 'coz he's slowly getting better. He's my husband, I just know it."

And finally, two years and four months after the first time, Ichigo never came back.

**AN: I wrote this long, long time ago, and was in mood for angst (actually I was pissed -_-'). Lately, I found it, edited it a bit and thought I'd post it. So here it is.**

**And I know it's a bit late, but **

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


End file.
